Tygra a brother and a guardian
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where the king had died when robbers attack their carriage and it crashed. While Tygra and baby Lion-o were the only two who lived. Now seven year old Tygra. He promised Lion-o's mother he would watch out for Lion-o. Now that their father's gone Tygra going to make sure to keep his promise and more.


The carriage crashed after it was attacked by bandit Claudius took the deadly blow from the bandits for his sons. His adopted son Tygra and his biological son Lion-o. The bandits took all money and food. Tygra cried when he saw Claudius was dead. His heart really broke when he heard Lion-o's wails. Tygra picked up and held him. "There, there, there it's okay big brother's here. Big brother's got you, I will take of you of Lion-o," He said. He knew Lion-o was going to nourishment soon. So he started on his way.

He saw a farm. Hopefully the farmer can give him some milk to feed his brother. Tygra knocked on the door. "What do you want?" the farmer asked rudely.

"Please sir may you be kind enough to give me some milk, my baby brother is hungry," Tygra said.

"How much money do you have?" the farmer asked.

"I don't have any money the robbers took all we had." Tygra said.

"I'm not going to give you anything if you don't pay you little brat," the farmer said and slammed the door.

Lion-o began cry. "There, there, I'll think of something," Tygra said. He saw a Tik-tik mother nursing her baby. Tygra came up slowly. She saw him and heard Lion-o's crying. She allowed him to come closer. Once Tygra came up to her she nuzzled them and pushed Lion-o towards her milk. Tygra helped Lion-o latch on. Lion-o started suckling. "Thank you," Tygra told the Tik-tik with tears in his eyes.

Lion-o finished and Tygra patted him on the back and he burped.

Tygra's main focus was on Lion-o's care. He made Lion-o a make shift baby bed. "There you go," Tygra said. "Sleep my baby brother, sleep," he said. Lion-o dozed off and Tygra went to sleep later. Lion-o's crying woke him up. Lion-o must of been hungry and Tygra knew that so he snuck into a nearby barn and let Lion-o suckle on the cows milk. The farmer heard him and shouted to get out. Tygra ran off with Lion-o in his arms.

Tygra went on for days. His stomach was growling and Lion-o was hungry too. Tygra could find animal that nurse their young nearby. Then he saw a tree full of candy fruit. _If I mash it up to almost liquid stated then Lion-o can eat it. _He thought. He made his way toward the fruit then he heard a noise. He turned and saw robotic bears. "Please help me my baby brother is hungry." Tygra said.

The little bears led him to their village. The elder took some small pieces candy fruit and blended it fine semi-thick drink. Then poured it into container and put soft covering on it with a small hole on top. "Here give him this," he told Tygra.

"Here Lion-o try this, it may not be milk, but the sugar in the fruit will give you energy." Tygra said. Lion-o was a bit stubborn but started to suckle. Lion-o finished suckling and went to sleep. "Thank you all," Tygra said.

The berbils told them they knew a place where he could get milk for Lion-o. Tygra's stomach growled. Then the elder gave him some candy fruit.

"Here eat you need your strength." he told Tygra.

Tygra ate the fruit. He kept going.

Tygra soon saw some animals. His arms were getting tired of holding Lion-o all the time. He found an old sail and tore it and tied. He made a sling to carry Lion-o in. Lion-o looked comfortable. That was a relief to Tygra. He kept going to see if he could find some place where they could be cared for. He saw a village where everything was big.

The elephants saw Tygra was very tired and the fussing Lion-o. The elephants gave Tygra milk to feed Lion-o. Lion-o eagerly accepted the bottle. "What are your names?" the elephant leader asked.

"I'm Tygra and this my adopted baby brother Lion-o, his parents took me when they found me in their garden, now that both mom and dad are gone I must look after him." Tygra said.

"I'm Anet, I think there is a village with some cats in nearby mountains." Anet said.

"I guess I'll go there," Tygra said.

"Tygra I bet you are tired after your journey and caring for Lion-o." Anet said. "You must rest now." he said.

"But he needs me," Tygra said.

"He does, but you need to rest," Anet said.

Tygra slept most of the night. Then headed for the mountains. He walked for days and finally saw the snow covered peaks. "Come on Lion-o we still have a ways to go," Tygra said.

He began walking through the mountains. They looked familiar. A large cat appeared in a cloak and saw Tygra and baby Lion-o. "What are a couple of little ones like you doing out here all alone?" the cat asked lowering his hood it was tiger.

"I'm Tygra and this Lion-o my baby brother, we our family died. We have been traveling for weeks." Tygra said.

"Tygra? Your name is Tygra?" the tiger asked.

"You know me?" Tygra asked.

"I sure do I am Caspin of the tiger clan, this is wonderful I know our clan will celebrate today. Your father will be so excited to see you." Caspin said taking Tygra's hand.

Tygra was lead to a cave and in it was a village full of tigers. He was taken into a chamber. "Look who I found lord Javan," Caspin said.

Javan saw Tygra and ran up to him he checked him all over. "Tygra my little Tygra." Javan said. "I missed you these last three years." he said.

Tygra explained everything to his father. Javan was willing to take Lion-o in as his own. "Lion-o little Lion-o," he said.

Tygra was happy finding his father and now he and Lion-o were going to be taken care of.

The end.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
